Most anti-microbial and deodorant compositions reduce the number of viable microorganisms on the surface of the skin. It is well known that sweat is usually odourless until the skin microflora have degraded it. Typical deodorants include ethanol and triclosan (2,4,4′-trichloro,2′-hydroxy-diphenyl ether) which is a well known anti-microbial agent. However, the deodorising effect obtained with such deodorants wears off with the passage of time and the microbiota progressively recover their numbers.
There is, therefore, a continuing requirement for effective and long lasting deodorant compositions on the market (particularly in the most malodorous areas, eg. the axillae).
DE 102011084155 (Henkel, 2012) discloses compositions suitable for use as deodorants and comprising multiple ingredients including triethyl citrate and, optionally, ethylhexylglycerol.